Toyboy
by Line Crah
Summary: " Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bon sang ? Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Non. Mais, bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est comme si j'aimais cette situation,comme si j'aimais... "
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couple(s) : Draco Malfoy / …

Notes : Voici une nouvelle histoire. Je sais que je devrais finir Dépression capillaire avant d'en publier une autre. Mais je me devais d'écrire celle-ci.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><strong>Toyboy.<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Mine.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, bon sang ? Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Non. Mais, bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est comme si j'aimais cette situation, comme si j'aimais me donner à tout le monde. Et dans un cas, c'est vrai. Je prends souvent mon pied, bien qu'au matin, je retombe sur le cul et refais face à la réalité. Je me demande souvent comment j'arrive à me regarder dans la glace après avoir été sali de la sorte ? Je crois que c'est parce ce que je me sens libre, un peu. Ce n'est pas ce dont je rêvais, franchement qui déciderai-ça ? Mais, ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait obligé. Un compliment sur ma belle gueule un jour, et me voilà à jouer à la poule de luxe. Assez pathétique quand on y pense ? Mon père est le directeur de la plus grande entreprise de la ville et ma mère est sa secrétaire. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça fait vraiment cliché. C'est ainsi. Je n'ai donc pas à me plaindre de ma situation économique. Certains prendraient le fait que je me « donne » comme une crise d'adolescence : le jeune pourri gâté qui ne rêve que de voler de ses propres ailes. Ouais, d'un côté il y a de ça. Je ne me voyais pas reprendre les rênes de sa putain d'industrie de malheur, ni de lui obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Non, j'ai déjà donné quand j'étais gosse. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je me fais « entretenir » par mes clients, je ne peux le dire autrement. De toute façon, j'ai quitté la maison familiale, je ne vais pas y retourner un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai fait mon choix. Ca parait assez puéril enfaite, je ne suis qu'un gamin, étudiant à Yale, grâce aux chers petits chèques de mon géniteur. Je m'en passerai bien, je suis assez friqué avec l'argent que je me fais le soir mais savoir qu'il paie pour moi me fait sourire. Mon petit côté sadique ressort je crois. Malheureusement, je dois faire attention à ce que personne n'apprenne mes frasques nocturnes, et c'est assez pénible. Eviter les questions du genre : « Où habites-tu ?» « Eh mais Draco, tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Tu dois vivre dans une superbe baraque. Tu nous invites quand ? ». Et j'en passe. Nan, franchement je me vois mal leur dire : « Ecoutez, mes mignons, je suis sans abri fixe pour le moment et je passe mon temps à me faire enculer pour gagner du fric. Sinon, belle journée ? ». Ouais, ça le ferait moyen vu comme ça.

Bref, ma vie est palpitante, non ? Je m'essaie dans l'ironie, mais on dirait que ça ne me va pas très bien. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Y'a des jours avec et des jours sans, comme on dit. Aujourd'hui serait plus un jour sans. Vous voulez peut-être savoir pourquoi. Oui, de toute façon, quoiqu'ils disent les gens sont toujours curieux. Certains n'osent pas demander par politesse, mais au fond, ils en crèvent d'envie. Je vais vous éviter ce calvaire et me jeter à l'eau. Ca s'est passé hier, dans la journée. J'étais pressé, je me suis mis à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure à mon cours. Et je me suis cassé la gueule dans les escaliers. Enfin, j'aurais du, mais deux bras musclés m'ont enserré la taille et m'ont retenu. Malheureusement avant que je ne me retourne et lui dise merci, il s'était déjà volatilisé. « Etrange personnage » ai-je pensé. Qui, de normalement constitué, vous sauverait et se tirerait aussitôt après ? Pas grand monde à mon avis. La journée s'est ensuite déroulée sans accrochage, jusqu'au moment où, en mettant mes mains dans mes poches, j'ai senti un bout de papier. Je l'ai déplié, curieux et y ait lu ceci :

_Je connais ton secret._

_Rejoins-moi ce soir à 23h, devant le portail de l'université._

J'ai soupiré. Ce connard, en me retenant, en avait profité pour me glisser un mot. Comme si j'allais y aller. Comme si…

Ouais, finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'y suis allé. Après tout, il fallait que je vérifie ses dires. Il bluffait certainement, ou du moins, c'est ce que je me plaisais à le penser. En vérité, j'étais tétanisé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était tout simplement impossible. J'avais fait attention à tout… Alors, non, il n'était pas question que tous mes efforts volent en éclat d'un simple coup de baguette magique. Je regardai enfin ma montre et m'aperçu qu'il était plus de 23h. Les minutes défilèrent à une vitesse folle, et il n'était toujours pas là. Et moi, je restais là, à l'attendre, avec une boule au ventre et les mains gelées. Trente minutes avaient passé, et Monsieur n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. J'allais donc rebrousser chemin quand j'entendis derrière moi :

- Je suis en retard.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant des excuses de sa part. Malheureusement, rien de vint et d'un mouvement las, je me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je, en le détaillant de la tête au pied.

Il portait un jean usé, et troué vers le bas avec un marcel noir, moulant légèrement ses abdominaux et dévoilant ses clavicules. Il avait le tain mat, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage. Ce mec puait le sexe à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il sourit à ma question, et s'avança vers moi d'un pas assuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui lançai-je sur la défensive, sans pour autant reculer.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Draco…

Enculé.

- Dommage pour toi, mon gars. Je n'suis pas de ce bord-là.

- Menteur. J'ai même des preuves avec moi… Tu veux les voir ? Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si proche de moi. Son corps était appuyé contre le mien, et ses mains, passées outre mon T-shirt, s'amusaient à me caresser. « Hmm ».

- Je te fais de l'effet, à ce que je vois. Me dit-il sensuellement, sa langue traçant un sillon dans mon cou.

Je n'ai pu retenir un second gémissement de franchir mes lèvres rosées, quand soudain je repris conscience de la réalité et m'écartais de lui.

- De quelles preuves parles-tu ?

Il sortit alors une enveloppe de son jean et me la tendit. Je l'ouvris et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Elle contenait plusieurs photos de moi, avec bon nombres de mes clients… Des femmes comme des hommes. Comment avait-il pu … ?

- Tu m'as espionné ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance, les faits sont là…

- Répond à ma question.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris, Draco. C'est moi qui fixe les règles. Alors, tiens-toi tranquille.

D'un geste rageur, je déchirai ces photos et les lui jetèrent au visage. Il esquiva calmement, son sourire toujours en place. Ce bâtard jubilait. Evidemment, il avait gardé les originaux…

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

- Tu veux donc que je montre ces photos à tout le monde ? En commençant par ton père. Le pauvre, s'il savait… Son cher fils faisant le trottoir. Assez drôle quand on y pense, non ?

- La ferme.

- Tu perds ton sang-froid. Aurai-je touché une corde sensible ?

J'avais envie de lui foutre mon poing en pleine gueule. De lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas un jouet. Je soufflai donc et repris contenance. Il ne m'aurait pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Me répondit-il, amusé.

Mes points se crispèrent, j'avais beau me retenir, il faisait tout pour me faire craquer. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait foutrement bien.

- Si tu ne lâches pas le morceau de suite, je me casse. Fis-je dans un murmure, mon timbre de voix tremblant légèrement.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Ça se pourrait bien, oui.

- Tu n'es pas très obéissant, à ce que je vois. Je devrais peut-être t'inculquer les bonnes manières…Dit-il, d'un ton qui me fit froid dans le dos. A quoi jouait-il, bordel ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'obéis à personne. Et surtout pas à toi.

J'avais beau dire, je n'étais pas de taille face à lui. Il pouvait foutre ma réputation et détruire mon honneur rien qu'avec des photos prises à mon insu. Et moi, qu'avais-je contre lui ? Je ne savais même pas son nom, et son visage m'était inconnu. Enfin… jusqu'à maintenant. Ouais, je ne faisais absolument pas le poids contre ce mec et ces arguments à la con.

- Bien.

Après cela, il tourna les talons et partit. Que devais-je faire ? Il allait… Il allait… Et merde.

- Attends ! M'entendais-je crier.

Il s'arrêta.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça.

C'était la meilleure, un Malfoy qui suppliait.

- Et pourquoi t'écouterai-je ? Me demanda-t-il, en se retournant vers moi, une main ancrée dans ses cheveux.

- Je ferai tout… tout ce que tu veux. Alors, s'il-te-plait…

Et merde, ce fils de pute m'obligeait à lui lécher les bottes. Mais avais-je le choix ? Non, bien sur que non, et il le savait. C'était soit ça, soit je me faisais humilier le lendemain et tous les autres jours de mon existence. Putain. Putain de merde. Et cette enflure qui se contentait de sourire de nouveau, dévoilant de magnifiques dents blanches. « Il va me bouffer tout cru » fut la seule pensée cohérente qui me vînt à l'esprit à ce moment-là. J'étais piégé.

- Tout ? Absolument tout ?

- …

- Répond-moi.

- Oui, lui dis-je, résigné.

Il s'avança alors vers moi d'un pas assuré et, arrivé à ma hauteur, se pencha vers moi. Et, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, il me lança :

- Donne-moi ton corps.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre I.<p> 


	2. Quand tout dérape

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et éblouissante J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couples : Draco Malfoy / …

Notes : Je m'excuse pour la longue attente de ce chapitre… C'est juste qu'entre les cours, les devoirs, les contrôles, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai réussi à pondre, j'espère tout de même que la suite vous plaira.

Amicalement,

Line Crah.

PS : Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir répondu. Encore ce foutu manque de temps. Sur ce,

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Toyboy.<strong>

Chapitre 2 : Quand tout dérape. 

« Donne-moi ton corps »

Cette putain de phrase résonne encore dans ma tête. Elle tourne sans arrêt, comme un vieux disque rouillé.

Comment ai-je réagi à ça ?

Eh bien, c'est très simple. Je me suis jeté sur lui et l'ai tabassé…

Je ne suis pas convaincant du tout, hein ? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Franchement, moi frapper un type comme lui ? Je me serais retrouvé par terre en moins de deux. Non, j'ai fait la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit : j'ai pris la fuite. Comme un lâche. J'ai couru comme un malade afin de le distancer. Si ce n'est pas pathétique ça… Mais en y réfléchissant, qu'aurai-je pu faire d'autre ? Ce mec est taré.

Ouais, je suis un Malfoy, et un Malfoy ne devrait pas fuir comme ça. Il devrait affronter les problèmes et ne pas les laisser traîner derrière. Je sais, merci.

Qu'ai-je fait après ? C'est très simple, j'ai trainé dans les rues attendant le petit matin. Avec seulement ma veste sur le dos. Bref, en gros, je me suis pelé le cul. Ouais, j'aurais pu rentrer dans l'appartement d'un de mes clients mais me faire peloter après ce fâcheux évènement, très peu pour moi. Et puis marcher comme ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai pas mal réfléchi à ce qui s'était passé. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je vais lui montrer de quoi je suis capable. Ouais, alors pourquoi mes mains tremblent-elles alors que j'approche de l'université ? Chose stupide, du fait que je n'ai pas mes affaires avec moi. Bah, j'emprunterai ce qu'il me faut à Blaise.

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui vient vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Putain Draco, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

Il a toujours les mots qu'il faut, y'à pas à dire.

- J'ai oublié mon sac de cours ce matin. Dis-je en ignorant royalement sa question.

- Ah… Et tu veux que je te passe de quoi écrire, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, en quelque sorte.

- Tu fais chier. Me répond-t-il, amusé par ma réaction.

Il mime une moue adorable, puis résigné, il me prend la main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Il me fait courir dès le matin. Il abuse, je suis crevé moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande par quel cours je commence aujourd'hui.

- Chimie.

- Hein ? Fis-je légèrement déboussolé.

- On a chimie en première heure.

Ah, mais que ferai-je sans lui ?

Bien, nous avons donc intérêt d'arriver à l'heure. On se met à accélérer la cadence, le souffle de plus en plus saccadé quand nous nous retrouvons enfin devant la porte. Malheureusement déjà ouverte. Et merde. Fais chier. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur nous confirme que les élèves sont tous installés. Enfin… tous sauf nous, quoi.

- Messieurs, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris ce qu'était la ponctualité ?

Ne rien dire. Surtout ne pas répliquer.

- Excusez notre retard, professeur Snape. Dit enfin Blaise, rompant ainsi le silence.

- Je me contrefiche de vos excuses, Monsieur Zabini.

Quel connard. Il ne s'attend quand même pas à ce qu'on lui lèche les bottes ?

Il ne dit rien et continue de nous toiser de haut-en-bas. J'en ai marre. J'ai mal aux jambes et la tête dans le cul. Alors, sans demander mon reste, je pars m'installer au fond de la salle de classe. De toute façon, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je fais ce que je veux. S'il croit me faire peur avec son regard assassin et sa démarche de croque-mort, il se trompe lourdement. Mais avant que je ne franchisse la porte, il me retient par le bras.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit d'aller vous assoir, Monsieur Malfoy.

Non, sans blague ?

- Lâchez-moi, aboyé-je à son égard.

Il balaye ma remarque d'un geste de la main et se contente de resserrer sa prise autour de mon membre, bientôt engourdi. Je me dégage alors sans ménagement de sa poigne de fer, le regardant avec mépris. La tension est palpable. Blaise vient de poser à côté de moi, me demandant si je vais bien. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre, je suis épuisé physiquement comme moralement. Et le stress s'ajoutant à cela, mon poing vient s'écraser contre la joue râpeuse de Severus Snape. Je ne me contrôle plus et lui envoie coups sur coups, sans interruption. J'entends des cris affolés, et des personnes me hurlant de m'arrêter. J'aimerai vraiment, seulement, je n'y arrive pas. Ce que ça fait du bien de se défouler comme ça. Bordel, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Je savoure ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'une personne me projette en arrière. Ma tête heurte le mur et je m'effondre.

**oOooOooOo**

J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Putain, c'est quoi cette lumière aveuglante ? Et puis, où suis-je ? Je me redresse lentement, les paupières toujours closes. J'ai un mal de crâne du tonnerre. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- Draco ?

Cette voix… Je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Et moi qui espérais ne jamais le revoir. Comme quoi, le temps est contre moi. J'encre alors mon regard dans le sien et remarque qu'il a échangé ses fringues de la veille avec l'uniforme de l'université. Il porte aussi de fines lunettes. On dirait un gamin.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je te surveille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une protection rapprochée. Casse-toi.

- Oh mais je ne viens pas pour te protéger, loin de là.

Mais à quoi il joue, bordel ?

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pour éviter que tu n'agresses quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est devant mon air incrédule qu'il enchaîne :

- Tu as frappé le professeur Snape.

- Ah…

Ouais, c'est tout ce qui est sorti de ma bouche à ce moment-là.

- C'est moi qui t'ai repoussé. Un peu trop violemment, vu que tu as atterri à l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ?

- Parce que Severus est un ami.

Rien que ça ?

- Un ami de ma mère, plus précisément.

- Et comme le preux chevalier que tu es, tu es venu le sauver des griffes du grand méchant Draco, c'est ça ?

Il secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, un rire amusé sortant de sa bouche.

- Dis-moi, tu es toujours aussi agressif ?

- Seulement avec les gens que je n'aime pas.

Il se lève alors, d'une démarche féline et sensuelle, puis avant de franchir la porte, il me lance :

J- e repasserai te voir après. Après tout, tu me dois quelque chose.

J'aurais aimé lui hurler qu'il se trompe mais malheureusement, c'est faux. La soirée d'hier était bien réelle. Impossible de l'effacer et de tout recommencer. Je ne sais toujours pas son prénom, d'ailleurs … Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ne vais pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je repousse la couette loin de moi afin de m'extirper du lit et me mettre debout. C'est peine perdue, je vacille déjà. L'enculé, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'aurai pu me briser la colonne vertébrale… Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Madame Pomfresh arriver. Celle-ci vient vers moi, ses traits de petite bonne femme étirés au maximum. Elle me dit de me rallonger et vérifie ma tension ainsi que pleins d'autres trucs inutiles. Puis me fais boire un médicament, - infect au passage. Elle semble soucieuse de mon état, pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler : je vais bien. Elle m'ordonne ensuite de me reposer, et commence à partir quand je lui demande, le plus innocemment du monde :

- Comment va le professeur Snape ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me réponde mais une autre voix, plus rauque, le fait à sa place :

- C'est gentil de vous préoccuper de ma santé, Monsieur Malfoy. Surtout après ce que vous avez fait…

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Ou bien est-ce ma présence qui vous intimide ?

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Il a l'art et la manière de me faire sortir de mes gonds, ce bâtard graisseux.

- Voilà qui est mieux.

On entendrait presque une mouche voler.

- Vous n'allez pas vous excusez, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Je m'en serais douté. Vous êtes vraiment buté.

Je suis en plein délire, mon professeur de chimie me fait la causette !

- Alors comme ça, vous connaissez Harry Potter ?

- Pardon ?

- Le jeune homme qui est venu vous rendre visite il y a de ça quelques minutes.

- Il s'appelle donc Harry… marmonné-je pour moi-même. Intéressant. Parlez-moi de lui.

- Je crois qu'il vous aime bien. Il n'a même pas remarqué ma présence tout à l'heure.

Il n'a pas répondu à ma question. Putain, ce que je hais les dialogues de sourds.

- Parlez-moi de lui, insisté-je.

- Vous feriez mieux de dormir Monsieur Malfoy, au lieu de poser des questions auxquelles vous n'obtiendrez aucune réponse.

C'est définitif, je le déteste.

Franchement qui resterait là à attendre que son bourreau revienne ?

Je prends alors mes affaires et quitte cet endroit maudit. Mais c'est sans compter sur ma malchance habituelle… Mais devinez qui m'attend à côté de la porte ?

- Je savais bien que tu essaierais de t'enfuir.

- Putain.

- Tu es vulgaire.

- Je t'emmerde.

Comme si j'allais changer ma façon d'être simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Il peut très bien aller se faire foutre.

- Viens avec moi.

Il n'attend aucune réponse de ma part, et m'entraîne dans les couloirs. Je ne me débats pas, à quoi bon ? Nous sortons de l'université au pas de course, traversons les ruelles de la ville pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte. Harry sort une clef et l'ouvre. Devant mon air septique, il prend la parole :

- Ne pose pas de question et entre.

Je m'exécute donc.

- Voici mon chez moi. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Ouais, j'aurais du m'en douter. Quel petit bourge. Et c'est moi qui dis ça ? Quelle ironie ! Je m'avance alors, déposant ma veste sur un fauteuil. Mon regard se pose sur plusieurs cadres, le découvrant dans les bras d'une femme et d'un homme, ses parents sans doute. Il a l'air heureux. L'intérieur est chaleureux et moderne… Bien qu'il y ait un peu trop de rouge et or à mon goût. Je suis en pleine observation quand je me sens tiré en arrière et plaqué contre un mur :

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

- J'ai vu mieux.

- Tu t'y habitueras.

Qu'entend-t-il par là ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

- Tu poses trop de questions, Draco.

Son souffle chaud me chatouille le visage. Il colle son corps un peu plus au mien. Et malheureusement pour moi, je réagis un peu trop violemment à ce contact. Il l'a senti, lui aussi. Son bassin vient percuter le mien, sauvagement. Il faut que je me contrôle, il ne m'aura pas. Pas comme ça.

- Bien, la première leçon peut commencer, me lance-t-il, tout en mordant délicatement mon cou.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vos impressions ?<p> 


	3. Haute tension

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et éblouissante J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couples : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter.

Notes : Désolée pour l'attente de ce troisième chapitre. On va dire que j'ai pas mal d'imagination en ce moment, et qu'il me fallait choisir entre plusieurs scènes à mettre et en laisser de côté. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus pour autant !

Ce chapitre est spécial, très même. Enfin, vous verrez en lisant. Je préviens d'avance pour ce qui va suivre, le rating M n'est pas là pour rien ! Donc, je le déconseille pour certains. Vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce,

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

Amicalement,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><strong>Toyboy.<strong>

Chapitre 3 : Haute tension.

Je n'aime pas son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, c'est … dérangeant. Je déteste être sondé de la sorte. Surtout par lui. Et pourquoi est-ce que je réagis autant à ces caresses ? Enfin, peut-on réellement appeler ses gestes des « caresses » ? Non. Non.

- Arrête ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as pourtant l'air d'apprécier.

Je le hais.

- C'est faux.

- Regarde.

De ce fait, il mêle le geste à la parole et fait glisser sa langue dans mon cou. Malgré moi, je penche la tête sur le côté lui facilitant la tâche. Pourquoi ça ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien, et je m'écœure pour ça. J'ai envie de vomir devant tant de lâcheté et de plaisir. J'ai envie qu'il continue sa putain de torture sur moi, et d'un autre côté j'ai envie de lui hurler d'arrêter. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et ça me bouffe. J'ai envie de me cracher à la gueule pour ce que je suis et pour ce qu'il laisse transparaitre de moi.

- Ca suffit. Arrête.

Cet enfoiré sourit. Je le sens contre ma peau.

Je le repousse violemment et il percute la table derrière lui. Il ne dit rien et se relève doucement, presque religieusement. C'est con à dire mais j'ai peur. Il est maintenant debout et se rapproche de moi… Lentement. Je suis toujours contre le mur. Paralysé jusqu'à l'os. Ouais, pitoyable.

- Barre-toi ! Me hurle-t-il soudain.

Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, trop surpris par ce changement de réaction.

- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Pars, tire-toi !

J'esquisse alors un mouvement, puis un autre. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà devant la porte. Je m'apprête à partir quand je me fais tirer par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ?

Hein ?

- Je…

- Reste.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel de merde ? Tu me dis de dégager et là tu me retiens ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Craqué-je.

Je lui ai balancé ça en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est la première fois que je le regardais à vrai dire. Je suis tellement absorbé dans ma contemplation que je ne le vois pas venir et me reçois alors un coup en pleine poitrine. J'ai dans l'idée de répliquer et de lui montrer de quoi est capable un Malfoy mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps et continue de me frapper. Sous ses assauts répétitifs, je tombe au sol. Ma lèvre inférieure est en sang. Je décide de me relever, la tête me tournant encore, mais il est déjà sur moi. Ses mains agrippent mon col avec hargne et par pur réflexe, je mets les miennes devant mon visage. Ouais, je suis peut-être en train de me faire battre à mort et la seule chose à laquelle je pense est de me protéger le visage. Pourquoi ? Parce que sans lui je ne suis plus rien. Sans lui, je n'ai plus de boulot. Sans lui, je serai ruiné et fait comme un rat.

Je suis misérable, hein ? Ouais, je me le dis souvent aussi.

Je l'entends pester contre moi, ses mains resserrant son emprise toujours un peu plus. J'aurai été un gosse, je crois que je me serais pissé dessus.

J'enlève enfin mes mains de devant mon visage, tremblant comme une lopette. Il me regarde faire, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Je plante alors mes iris dans les siens, lui prouvant que je ne baisserai plus les yeux devant lui. Plus jamais. Il colle son corps un peu plus au mien : j'ai mal. Cet enculé a du me péter quelques côtes. Il relâche mon col et fait mine de se relever pour mieux me plaquer au sol. J'étouffe un cri de douleur et me mords violemment l'avant-bras. Il me l'enlève rageusement :

- Je veux t'entendre hurler.

- Crève.

De sa main droite, il me prend le menton et m'oblige à lever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu f…

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma réplique qu'il colle sa bouche sur la mienne. Délicatement. On dirait qu'il a peur de me froisser. Non, je ne suis plus objectif… Ouais, ça ne peut être ça. Sa langue vient titiller ma lèvre inférieure d'où perle un léger filet de sang. Je frémis. Quelle est cette sensation ?

- Tu es à moi, Draco. Et rien qu'à moi.

Je tourne la tête violemment.

- J'espère que tu l'as bien compris.

- Je ne serai jamais ta chose, Potter. J'espère que tu l'as bien compris, fis-je sur le même ton, dans le seul but de l'énerver. Alors, ta première leçon elle vient quand ?

- Quel impatient tu fais ! C'est fou ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle sera pour bientôt.

- Ouais, tu fais donc parti de ces gens qui remettent toujours les choses à plus tard… Tss.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le provoque. C'est juste que … ça m'amuse. J'aime le voir sortir de ses gonds, et quand ce moment arrive enfin, je suis tétanisé. Je suis peut-être un peu masochiste. Serait-ce de famille ? Peut-être bien… Non, ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. Putain.

- Non, je fais parti de ceux qui prennent leur temps avant d'arriver à leur fin.

- T'aimes bien avoir raison, non ?

- J'adore. Me dit-il en rigolant.

Ces yeux pétillent quand il rit.

Je me sens si bizarre.

Il se redresse agilement et me tend sa main. Je l'ignore et me lève tout en douceur, souffrant encore des coups portés. Je vais avoir des bleus… Et merde.

- Où est la salle de bain ?

Il faut que je vérifie l'état de mes blessures.

- Tu vas tout droit et tu tournes à droite, m'indique-t-il.

Je ne prends pas le temps de le remercier et me rue à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je fais bien attention de fermer la porte, plus par sécurité que par crainte. J'enlève ma chemise sans vraiment y faire attention ainsi que mon pantalon. Chacun de mes mouvements me faisant un mal de chien. Après m'être entièrement déshabillé, je me poste dans la douche italienne. Il ne se prive pas à ce que je vois. Je tourne le robinet et plonge sous l'eau chaude. Putain ce que ça fait du bien ! Je ferme les yeux savourant cet instant. J'aimerais y rester indéfiniment. Ouais, mais je doute que fuir les problèmes réglera tout : il faudra bien que je sorte un jour. C'est pas gagné…

Ah.

Combien de tems s'est écoulé maintenant ?

N'y pensons plus, après tout ce n'est pas important.

Je remets ma tête sous l'eau, mes cheveux se collant devant mes yeux m'empêchant de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Je les remets en arrière et m'appuie contre le mur derrière moi. J'ai moins mal, je ne sens presque plus rien. C'est bon signe.

Il faut que je parte hein ? Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi. Je ferme l'eau quand j'entends une voix :

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Comment a-t-il fait ? J'avais pourtant fermé à clefs.

- C'est mon appart', j'ai la clé de toutes les pièces. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre sagement dans la pièce à côté ?

Quel con je fais, bordel !

- Alors comme ça, je n'ai même plus le droit à mon espace privé ?

- Et non !

Il ouvre la porte et se joint à moi. Il a lui-même enlevé ses vêtements et se tient maintenant nu face à moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à le détaille de la tête aux pieds : il a une carrure d'athlète, ses muscles roulant délicatement sous la chaleur ambiante. Mes yeux s'attardent sur sa chute de reins… Je n'ai pas encore visé plus bas qu'il me lance :

- La vue est à ton goût ?

Il se lèche les lèvres et m'observe d'un regard gourmant.

- Oui, apparemment, répond-t-il à ma place. Regarde moi ça, tu bandes déjà…

De ce fait, il enjoint le geste à la parole et prend violemment mon sexe dans sa main.

« Mmmh » J'étouffe un gémissement de douleur quand il amorce un mouvement de haut en bas.

- Aaaah… laissé-je échapper d'une voix rauque.

Il s'amuse cet abruti. Et moi, je réponds à ces avances comme une putain de petite pucelle !

- Tu veux que je continue ?

Je ne réponds pas et encre mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne flancherai pas.

- Réponds.

J'avale ma salive difficilement et lui crache :

- Non.

- Vraiment ? Ton corps dit le contraire…

De ce fait, il continue son mouvement un peu plus rapidement qu'avant. Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes, j'étouffe.

Il s'arrête et vient me caler contre la paroi de la douche.

- Là, c'est mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

Fils de pute. Bâtard. Crève.

Après cela, il replace sa main où elle était et reprends. Lentement. Trop lentement.

- Alors, tu veux que j'accélère la cadence ?

- N..Non.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Va… te faire foutre, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

- Va ou viens ? Réplique-t-il, tout en me tirant à lui et en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et réponds avec force à son baiser. Je m'accroche à lui et tire sur ses cheveux. Il me mord les lèvres et fait glisser sa langue dans ma bouche sauvagement. Sa main lâche mon membre gorgé de sang et vient parcourir mon corps. Il joue avec moi. Ma langue prend le dessus sur la sienne, mon bassin vient immédiatement se coller au sien. Il me recolle férocement au mur, et rompt tout contact. Il a le souffle court, le mien est plus rauque que jamais. Son regard est de braise. Il vient se mouver de nouveau contre moi, sa main revenue sur mon sexe érigé. Il me branle comme jamais. Je vais… je vais…

Il ralentit son geste et descends son visage face à mon phallus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas déjà jouir ?

Puis, il sort une langue taquine et vient lécher d'un coup rapide le bout de ma verge douloureuse. Et soudain il se relève et part, me laissant seul et frustré.

Vraiment, quel enculé.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre III.<p>

Reviews ?


	4. Découvertes grisantes

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et éblouissante J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couples : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter ( Non, sans blague ? )

Notes : Aaaaah, s'il vous plait, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais que j'ai mis un temps exécrable à pondre ce chapitre, et vous m'en voyez navrée. Si vous voulez, je peux même me mettre à genoux ! Quoique, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose vu que je reste cachée derrière mon écran. Bref, j'arrête mon discours, il est assez pitoyable comme ça.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous,

Et encore pardon,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span> Découvertes grisantes.

Je suis toujours dans son appartement. Monsieur ayant manifestement fermé toutes portes donnant sur l'extérieur. A croire qu'il avait tout prévu. Je m'allonge sur le lit et détaille distraitement la chambre où je loge. Elle n'est pas très décorée, mais reste tout de même chaleureuse. En vérité, j'essaye de penser à n'importe quoi pour éviter de me repasser inlassablement les évènements précédents. Sérieusement, je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne sais même pas qui il est et pourquoi il fait tout ça. Je connais seulement son nom. Et ça ne m'avance pas vraiment. Et j'étouffe dans cette pièce ! J'en ai ma claque de toute cette merde ! Je veux me barrer d'ici et vite. Seulement… seulement, il n'est qu'à quelque mètre de moi, dans la chambre voisine, alors il m'est impossible de foutre le camp. Je dois réfléchir et trouver une solution. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de mes clients ? Je devais m'en occuper aussi ce soir. Résultat ? Je suis retenu ici par un décérébré mental. Génial.

- PUTAIN ! hurlé-je, à m'en brûler les poumons.

Ma porte s'ouvre alors brutalement, laissant aparaitre la source de tous mes ennuis.

- Tiens, je t'apporte de quoi manger. Il est tard et je m'en voudrais de te laisser affamer.

- Je préfère encore crever que d'accepter quelque chose venant de toi.

- C'est de t'avoir laissé te satisfaire tout seul qui te met dans une telle rage ?

J'élude sa question d'un mouvement de tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Si seulement un regard pouvait tuer, je crois bien qu'il serait déjà mort et entéré.

- Ton silence veut tout dire, me lance-t-il alors.

- Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ça, lui répondé-je sarcastiquement.

- Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue dans ta poche à ce que je vois.

C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis fier. Après tout, que croit-il ? Que je vais rester docile comme un bon vieux toutou ?

- Allez, mange ou ça va refroidir.

- Non merci.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Draco… Ne me tente pas.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore me tabasser ? Ou pire encore ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie. Après tout, tu ne seras pas le premier.

Il me regarde alors étrangemment avant de venir s'assoir à mes côtés, l'assiette toujours en main. Puis, il pique un bout de viande avec sa fourchette et l'air de rien me dit :

- Fais « Aaaaah ».

Je me recule vivement. Il est vraiment taré ce mec.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Tu préfères que je fasse l'avion ? m'interroge-t-il, un air espiègle au visage.

- Arrête de me traiter comme un gosse.

- Ah ? Parce que tu n'en es pas un, peut-être ?

Je lui prends alors la fourchette des mains et gobe son foutu morceaux de viande.

- Eh mâche bien ! Tu vas finir par t'étouffer !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je avant de me resservir encore et encore, ce repas n'étant pas si mauvais.

Je continue alors de manger, en oubliant un instant mes craintes d'être empoisonné. Je finis le tout en moins de dix minutes, le dessert y compris. Comment sait-il que j'aime les fraises ?

- Je t'ai observé. Tu te rues toujours dessus quand il y en a à la cantine de l'université.

- Comment… Comment tu peux changer à ce point ? Tu passes de méchant à gentil en un quart de seconde. Tu me frappes, puis tu m'attises, et maintenant tu joues le bon samaritain ! Ce n'est pas normal. Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Quand tu auras eu ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce qui se passera hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ca m'énerve, tu m'énerves. Tu fais chier, putain.

Il se relève alors, me débarasse de mes couverts et de mon assiette et s'avance vers la porte. Il ajoute néanmoins, avant de franchir le seuil de ma chambre :

- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Demain sera une longue, très longue journée.

La porte se ferme ensuite. Et je reste là, éreinté et sur les nerfs. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis près du but, l'arrivée se fait-elle si lointaine ? Je me change avec des habits trouvés dans un placard et m'allonge sur le lit, un bras barrant mon front. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Je suis si fatigué. Peut-être devrai-je l'écouter ? Après tout, une bonne nuit ne me fera pas mal.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- …co.

- Hm ?

- …aco.

Qui me parle ?

- Draco.

- Non, pas maintenant. Laissez-moi dormir.

- Draco, lève-toi c'est l'heure, me murmure une voix près de mon oreille.

Je suis encore dans les bras de Morphée que je ne saisis pas tout de suite. Peu à peu, les images de la veille affluent en masse dans ma misérable boite crânienne. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'échapper, hein ? Je suis toujours chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me semblait.

- L'est quelle heure ?

- 7h00.

- Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien.

Aucune réponse ne me parvient. J'entends seulement un bruit sourd provenant de ma droite. Je me retourne alors et…

- Mais ferme-moi ces putains de volets !

- Je ne te savais pas de si mauvais poil le matin. Ca ne me surprend pas tellement à vrai dire.

- T'as pas entendu ? Lui répondis-je, agacé.

- Non. Pardon, tu peux répéter ? Dit-il, jouant l'innocent.

Au lieu de ça, j'enfouis ma tête dans les couvertures tout en maugréant contre cet abruti. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Rester peinard dans mon petit lit douillet est assez tentant. Oui, sauf qu'ici ce n'est pas chez moi. J'avais presque oublié, tiens. Je sors alors lentement de mon lit, écartant les draps qui me réchauffaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Je manque de trébucher mais une main solide me retient à temps :

- Ah, mais que ferais-tu sans moi ? Me lance-t-il alors.

- Surement beaucoup de choses, ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Je vagabonde alors dans son appartement à la recherche de la salle de bain, sous l'œil attentif de mon bourreau. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il est bien calme. Je me tourne alors dans sa direction, attendant un geste quelconque de sa part. Mais rien. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en faisais pour lui. Je me prépare assez rapidement, afin d'être à l'heure au lycée. Enfin, s'il est toujours question d'y aller… Avec lui, je dois m'attendre au pire. Qui me dit qu'il n'a pas décidé de me séquestrer autre part ?

- Hé ! l'appelé-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Oui, Draco ?

- Non, rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours parmi nous.

- Heureux de voir que c'est le cas ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que mes paroles sonnent terriblement faux.

- Bon, on y va ? Lui demandé-je soudain.

Il me contourne alors, et part dans la cuisine. Sans comprendre, je le suis et le percute violemment. Ah, mais oui, que suis-je bête ! Monsieur Harry Potter ne peut pas partir sans avaler quelque chose ! Tss.

- Et si tu arrêtais de grogner Draco ?

- Et si tu te dépêchais plutôt que de passer ton temps à bouffer, Harry ? Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- C'que tu peux être pénible. Et puis, contrairement à toi Draco, je ne « bouffe » pas, je mange.

- On dirait ma mère.

Il parait vexé. Il finit sa tasse de café d'un coup sec, enfourne une dernière tartine dans sa bouche et ouvre la porte sans un regard pour moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce mec est un mystère à lui tout seul. Enfin… après tout, ce n'est pas comme si sa vie m'intéressait. Je pars à sa suite, le laissant refermer la porte et nous voilà partis. Je pourrais partir à tout instant qu'il ne s'en apercevrait même pas. C'est assez vexant. Le chemin jusuq'au lycée se fait en silence. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'extirper de son emprise quelques heures. Tiens, je vois Blaise qui arrive lui aussi. Au moment où je m'en vais le retrouver, une main m'attrape vivement et un souffle chaud me caresse la nuque :

- Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir, ce n'est pas la peine.

Il me relâche ensuite et part de son côté. Je parcours le peu de distance qui m'éloigne de Blaise et le salue d'un mouvement de tête. Il a un petit air pernicieux au visage et avant même que j'ai pu m'enfuir, il m'assaille de questions :

- T'es pote avec Potter maintenant ? Première nouvelle ! Et… Nan, ne me dis pas que t'as passé la nuit avec lui, j'te croirais pas. Ce mec est gay à cent pourcent, Draco. Alors, un conseil : fais gaffe à ton cul. Ah ! Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ton altercation avec Snape ? A ce qu'il parait, il a parlé avec le vieux fou à ton sujet et…

- Attends, tu connais Potter ?

- Bien sur. Ce gars est aussi connu que la chatte de Parkinson !

- Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois, Blaise.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

Mon Dieu, je suis le seul qui n'ait jamais entendu parler de lui alors ?

- Parle-moi de lui. Le coupé-je brusquement.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du. Et merde.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée. Je veux juste en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Parle-moi de sa famille. A-t-il des frères et sœurs ?

- Tu sais, le simple fait que tu te justifies prouve le contraire.

- La ferme et répond-moi.

- Tu abuses quand même. Ne pas savoir ça.

Savoir quoi ?

Il met un temps à répondre, comme si le simple fait de me l'avouer le mettait mal à l'aise. C'est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

- Potter est orphelin, Draco.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?<p> 


	5. Journée de merde

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et éblouissante J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couples : Harry P / Draco M.

Notes : Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Je suis vraiment lente à écrire et pas du tout ponctuelle dans mes publications. Je tiens cependant à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et me laissent une review. Ca me fait énormément plaisir et me motive à ne pas laisser tomber. Merci encore. Je vais me donner encore plus maintenant que c'est les vacances et que oh ! Miracle, j'ai eu mon BAC ! ( Avec mention, s'il-vous-plait ! )

Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Journée de merde.

« Orphelin, hein ? »

Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Orphelin. Potter est orphelin. Blaise m'a avoué que ses parents avaient été assassinés par un cinglé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un poupin. Allez savoir pourquoi ce dingue l'a épargné. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affecte autant ? Potter m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis le début et moi, je me prends de sympathie pour lui. C'est le monde à l'envers !

- Hé, Draco.

Orphelin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me l'a pas dit ? Et puis, comment se fait-il que je ne le connaisse pas ? Même Blaise a déjà entendu parler de lui et apparemment, il n'est pas le seul. Mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le repérer ? Après tout, il n'est pas du genre à passer inaperçu contrairement à moi.

- Oh ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

Enfin, vu mes « occupations », j'ai plutôt intérêt à la jouer discret. Mais bon sang, j'aurai du le savoir !

- DRACO !

- QUOI ? fis-je soudainement, agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans mes pensées.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe, Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy ? Vous m'avez l'air bien agités. Est-ce mon cours qui vous met dans des états pareils ? Claque la voix du professeur Snape, faisant relever la tête de tous les élèves présents.

- Rien du tout professeur, excusez-nous. Dis-je rapidement en lançant un regard noir à Blaise.

- Bien. Je vous attends tous deux à la fin du cours. Maintenant, veuillez ouvrir votre livre page 175 et…

Blablabla. Génial. La journée s'annonce sur les chapeaux de roues ! Cependant, ma nature curieuse reprend rapidement le dessus sur ma mauvaise humeur et je décide d'écrire un mot à Blaise :

_Mais à quoi tu joues, à la fin ? _

Sa réponse ne tarde pas :

**Tu penses à Potter, pas vrai ?**

_Si tu tiens à baiser jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je te conseille de la fermer. _

**Tes menaces ne marchent pas sur moi, chéri. Et puis, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. **

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'aimerai bien suivre le cours. _

**Bon, que veux-tu savoir sur lui ?**

_Que sais-tu d'intéressant à son sujet ?_

**Tu vois que tu penses à lui. **

Blaise… Ne me fais pas répéter.

**Oula, Monsieur est de mauvaise humeur ! Tous aux abris !**

_Va te faire foutre. _

**Oh allez, ne le prend pas comme ça. C'était de l'humour, Draco. **

_Personne ne t'a jamais dit que ton humour laissait à désirer ? _

**Non, jamais. C'est qu'il ne doit pas être aussi mauvais que ça. **

_Bon, maintenant, parle. Et ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. _

**Ne me tente pas, amour. **

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lire sa réponse que la feuille m'est soudainement arrachée des mains.

- Que c'est touchant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous, Monsieur Zabini. Envoyer des mots doux à votre amoureux, et ce dans mon cours. Etes-vous suicidaire ou simplement stupide ? Quoiqu'il en soit, en plus de vous voir à la fin de l'heure, vous écoperez d'une retenue, voire plus d'une. Il se trouve que je suis d'une nature généreuse ces temps-ci. Cela est valable pour vous aussi, Monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez maintenant changer de place et commencer les exercices donnés.

Je me lève alors lentement, prenant mes affaires au passage pour aller m'assoir quelques rangs devant. Quel enculé. Après tout, c'est une connaissance de Potter alors ça ne peut en être autrement. Et dire qu'il a tout lu. On parie combien qu'il laissera partir Blaise avant pour mieux m'interroger après ?

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours se déclenche enfin. Devrai-je en être soulagé ? Je range vite fait mes livres dans mon sac et attends Blaise. Il arrive enfin à ma hauteur, aussi impatient que moi à ce que je vois. On a l'air de deux prisonniers prêts pour la chaise électrique. Magnifique.

- Une semaine de retenue pour vous, Monsieur Zabini. Non, taisez-vous. Si vous ouvrez la bouche, j'en ajoute une deuxième. Maintenant, sortez de cette classe.

Blaise s'enfuit sans demander son reste et je décide d'en faire autant.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Revenez ici.

Et merde.

- Croyez-vous intelligent d'envoyer des mots pendant mon cours ? Vous n'êtes plus au collège, j'attends de vous une attitude plus adulte. Alors agissez comme tel.

Et voilà qu'il me fait la morale maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

- Et ne faites pas cette tête-là. J'ai raison et vous le savez.

Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?

- Une semaine de retenue également, après tout, je ne vais pas faire de jaloux.

- Je peux y aller maintenant, professeur ? M'exclamé-je soudain, las d'attendre qu'il me laisse enfin sortir.

- Vous êtes si pressé que ça, Monsieur Malfoy ? Pourtant, à en croire votre emploi du temps, vous n'avez pas cours après. Ou serai-ce simplement moi qui vous met mal-à-l'aise ?

- Ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien.

- Je crois bien que si, et ce plus que vous ne le pensez. Parlons de ce cher Harry.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Maintenant si vous le permettez, j'aimerai partir vaquer à mes occupations.

Sur ce, j'ouvre la porte.

- Revenez, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à sortir.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. Je ne suis pas Harry, je peux faire pire que lui.

- Que… ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Il ne dit rien et un sourire vient fleurir sur son visage. Non, il ne peut pas savoir. Il… Ce n'est pas possible. Ce bâtard graisseux est au courant de ce que cet illuminé me fait subir ?

- Sortez, Monsieur Malfoy. La discussion est terminée.

- Non.

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter. J'ai horreur de ça.

- Et moi, j'ai horreur qu'on joue avec mes nerfs. Vous savez quelque chose le concernant, alors crachez-le morceau.

- Oh, mais vos affaires ne me regardent pas. Un conseil : votre ton arrogant et froid n'a aucun effet sur moi. Me lance-t-il alors, en se rapprochant furtivement de moi.

A ma grande surprise, je recule. Je percute violemment la porte ouverte derrière moi et pousse un juron. Je suis misérable et ridicule. Potter et maintenant Snape ? J'ai gagné le gros lot ou quoi ? Je réajuste hargneusement mon sac sur l'épaule, et après un regard haineux envers mon professeur, je quitte la pièce.

Se calmer. Souffler. S'isoler.

Je fouille distraitement dans la poche de mon pantalon et y trouve miraculeusement une clé. Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir me reposer aujourd'hui. La clé pour aller sur le toit. J'accélère le pas, puis me met à courir. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre mais avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment, mieux vaut être sur ses gardes. Je m'arrête enfin devant une porte assez usée, la peinture blanche s'écaillant à divers endroits. Le panneau « Interdiction d'entrer » à moitié effacé. Un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et j'enfonce l'objet en métal dans la serrure. Puis un coup de fesses pour la débloquer et je peux enfin lâcher prise. Je fais toutefois bien attention à refermer derrière moi et vient m'installer au sol, la tête retombant sur le béton. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Seuls quelques nuages viennent perturber le bleu du ciel.

C'est calme.

Reposant.

Je ferme les yeux et écoute les sons qui m'entourent. Des voix lointaines, le sifflement des oiseaux, mes mèches de cheveux balayées par le vent. Le soleil chauffe de plus en plus fort et je me protège les yeux d'une main. Je plane. C'est con à dire, mais il ne me faut pas grand-chose.

Vraiment pas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Pourquoi fait-il plus sombre tout à coup ? J'ai dû m'endormir… Et merde. Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? Je me relève alors brusquement, les sens en alerte. Il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit, c'est rassurant. Je me rue vers la porte et manœuvre aussi vite que possible tout en priant pour que le lycée ne soit pas fermé de l'intérieur. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, en faisant attention à ne pas me louper. Un dernier dérapage et j'atteins la porte principale. Hallelujah ! Open.

Et le must du must ? Pas de Potter à l'horizon. Je file alors dans la direction opposée à ce matin, espérant retrouver mes affaires et mon client du jour. J'ai tendance à les oublier en ce moment pas bon pour les affaires. Pas bon du tout. Je sors un carnet de la poche arrière de mon jean et arrive à la page d'aujourd'hui. Mister Fizstgerald – homme marié et détenteur d'une prestigieuse compagnie de prêt à porter. Rendez-vous fixé à 20h, numéro de téléphone ci-joint. Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne me chercher maintenant. Seul problème : Où est ce foutu portable ?

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? Fait une voix bien trop familière derrière moi.

- Potter. Lancé-je en pivotant sur moi-même pour me retrouver en face de mon interlocuteur.

Il se jette alors sur moi, et empoigne mes cheveux violemment. Son souffle près de mon oreille et la voix rauque, il ne peut s'en empêcher :

- Tu croyais déjà pouvoir te passer de moi, Draco ? Quel vilain garçon tu fais. Je vais devoir t'enseigner les bonnes manières…

* * *

><p>Je ne devrai pas m'arrêter là. Ce serait horrible, déstabilisant, frustrant. Mais aussi terriblement jouissif ( pour moi, bien entendu ). Bon, allez promis, je me dépêche de vous pondre une suite et de la poster ! Et reposez vos bazookas, je vous en prie !<p> 


	6. Désillusion et abandon

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et éblouissante J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couples : Harry P / Draco M.

Notes : Ne me frappez pas, je vous en prie ! Je sais que mon rythme de parution est très irrégulier et que je devrai être châtiée pour ça. Je suis désolée, encore plus étant donné que ce chapitre est plus mince que les autres. Et qu'il ajoute de nombreuses interrogations. Je suis maintenant étudiante et même si j'ai peu d'heures de cours, j'ai pas mal de travail perso à fournir. Mais je vous promets que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction !

Croix de bois, crois de fer si j'mens, j'vais en Enfer.

Bien, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Désillusion et abandon.

Je me dérobe de sa poigne, essayant vainement de calmer la crise de nerfs qui approche à grand pas. Son expression me fait peur. Je recule vivement, comme si la foudre risquait de me tomber dessus à tout moment. Et soudain, je craque :

- Donne-moi ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Bordel, mais ça t'apporte quoi ? Tu aimes te sentir supérieur, c'est ça ? Prouver que tu es le plus fort quoiqu'il arrive ? Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : tu auras beau faire tout ton possible pour me pourrir la vie, ça ne marchera pas. Tu resteras toujours le petit con lâche et frustré que tu es. Et je t'interdis de me dire que je n'ai pas de bonnes manières. Le seul ici qui a besoin de les apprendre, c'est toi. Toi et toi seul. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai eu des parents pour m'éduquer. Tu croyais que je te prendrais en pitié et que je la fermerai maintenant que je suis au courant ? Connerie. Tu ne mérites même pas ma pitié. Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? Me frapper ? M'enculer ? Ta vie est-elle si misérable pour que tu décides de t'en prendre à celles des autres ? Tu veux que je te dise Harry ? Tu m'écœures.

- Parce que tu crois que ta vie vaut mieux que la mienne, Draco ? Tu passes ton temps à te faire défoncer pour gagner du fric… C'est ça que tu appelles une « belle vie » ?

- La ferme ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Eh bien, vas-y, explique-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si bien à se vendre comme tu le fais. Raconte-moi pourquoi tu t'abaisses à ça chaque soir alors que tu as tout pour toi une famille, de l'argent, des amis. Vas-y, Draco, je t'écoute.

Je serre les poings et baisse la tête. J'aimerai lui dire de se taire, de me laisser tranquille mais je n'y arrive pas. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Seuls les battements de mon cœur résonnent jusqu'à mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que j'explose… encore.

- Comment oses-tu ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ce qui est bien ou non pour moi ? Tu ne peux pas débouler sans prévenir dans ma vie et me faire devenir une bête de foire. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Harry. Je…

Ma gorge est sèche, des larmes viennent dévaler mes joues. Des larmes traitresses que j'essuie d'un geste de la main. Je devrais le frapper, l'insulter pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il me fait vivre. Peut-être que tout ça est un cauchemar ? Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux maintenant et que je les ouvre quelques secondes après, tout redeviendra normal ? Putain, mais qui essayé-je de convaincre ? Ce qui m'arrive maintenant n'est que la réalité. Une réalité cruelle et mesquine qui ne cesse de m'achever à coups de couteaux.

C'est fini, je rends les armes.

Félicitations Potter, tu as gagné.

Non, si.

Arrête.

**OooOooOooO**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement avec l'impression d'avoir dormi sur une plaque de béton armé. Peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas. Je détaille fixement le plafond tout en essayant de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé et comment je me suis retrouvé ici. Les images affluent progressivement dans ma tête. La dispute, les pleurs, la peur. J'enfouis alors ma tête dans un oreiller et me recouvre d'un drap s'étant fait la mal pendant mon sommeil. Il fait chaud dans cette pièce et l'atmosphère est plus différente que d'habitude. Je me redresse lentement, et vois qu'un feu de cheminée a été allumé. Un homme, Harry-Je-Vais-Faire-De-Ta-Vie-Un-Veritable-Enfer-Potter, se tient devant, assis en tailleur. Il se situe dos à moi, me permettant seulement d'observer sa tignasse ébène et sauvage. Je me masse doucement les tempes, et pince l'arrête de mon nez dans le seul but de réfléchir, de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

- Enfin réveillé ? Dit-il soudainement me faisant sursauter.

Au lieu de lui répondre comme il se doit, je me replonge sous le drap et me bouche les oreilles. Réaction enfantine. Inutile.

Stupide et futile.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi et me caresser les cheveux. Quasi religieusement, comme s'il avait peur de me froisser. Je me crispe de plus en plus et me mets à trembler. Il enlève alors sa main et se met à parler :

- Draco, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Je me concentre dans l'espoir de faire taire cette voix et accentue la pression sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux rien entendre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. Et cette litanie se répète inlassablement. Ses « désolés » à la con résonnent dans la pièce, et je ne résiste plus longtemps :

- Arrête ça. Si tu l'étais vraiment, tu me laisserais foutre le camp d'ici. Tu me laisserais gâcher ma vie comme je l'entends. Si tu étais désolé, Harry, si tu l'étais vraiment, alors tu mettrais mes intérêts en avant et non les tiens.

- Je te retiens dans ton intérêt, justement. Etre avec moi est bien mieux qu'être avec toutes ces raclures, crois-moi.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

Je le vois alors repartir près du feu et tirer quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean. Ca a une forme assez carrée, en cuir marron, un peu usé.

Mon carnet.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, Draco.

Il me regarde un instant, puis l'ouvre. Son visage se déforme en une grimace jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide et le jette dans le feu aussitôt après. Je me rue vers lui et essaie de le récupérer tout en me brulant les mains. Ca me fait un mal de chien mais ma putain de fierté m'empêche de m'arrêter. Je continue alors, trifouillant à droite à gauche, récupérant des morceaux calcinés et quasi consumés. Je sens alors une force me tirer en arrière et me plaquer au sol.

- T'essaies de faire quoi là ? C'est quoi ton but ? Faire le bien sur cette Terre ? Jouer le bon samaritain et accumuler les bonnes actions ? Arrête de te la jouer sauveur du monde, Potter. Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout.

- Tu essaies de faire mal, d'appuyer sur les points sensibles. Sache une chose, Draco, ça ne marche pas sur moi. Sur toi, oui, à force de le répéter encore et encore. Je suis imperméable à tout ça.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un super héro et ravale tes sermons. Tu m'as peut-être à ta merci en ce moment mais le vent fini toujours par tourner.

- Hm, sourit-il. Je vois que tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace. Allez, relève-toi, on sort ce soir.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, résigné mais en évitant tout de même la main qu'il me tend pour me remettre sur pieds. Et voilà que je suis encore moins renseigné qu'avant. Récapitulons. Il s'appelle Harry Potter, il est orphelin, gay et sadique. Je dirai même qu'il est fou à lié. Pour ma part, je n'ai plus de carnet et plus de vie privée.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Encore des mystères et pas de lemon... Ne vous inquiétez, il arrive bientôt !<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Changement de décor

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique et éblouissante J.K Rowling.

Rating : M.

Couples : Harry P / Draco M.

Notes :Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je sais que je poste un peu tard et je m'excuse. J'aurais du publier plus tôt malheureusement, mon ordi a planté et supprimé tous mes fichiers. Démoralisée et frustrée de n'avoir pas tout récupéré, j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à me remotivée. Mais la suite est là, et pour vous faire plaisir, elle est même plus longue que la précédente !

Alors, tous à vos écrans, prêts ? Partez !

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 :<span> Changement de décor.

- Et donc, on va où ? Répété-je pour la énième fois dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Réponse qui ne vient toujours pas. Je décide alors de l'emmerder, comme quoi, on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Je traine des pieds, je me lance même dans la contemplation d'un réverbère. Je shoote dans les petits cailloux trainant le long de la chaussée tout en soufflant inlassablement sur mes doigts gelés et en pestant contre la froideur de la nuit. Je le sens se contenir, ses mâchoires ainsi que ses poings se crispant à intervalles réguliers. Je le fais chier et ça se sent. C'est fou à quel point on peut avoir de l'imagination pour ce qui est d'emmerder le monde. Il va craquer, j'en suis sur et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Oui, et je ne lui laisse pas moins de cinq secondes avant d'exploser.

5…

4… Un petit sourire satisfait vient prendre place sur mon visage angélique au moment où je commence à chanter _Like a virgin_ de notre célèbre madone.

3…

2… J'ajoute à cela une petite chorégraphie de mon cru qui consiste à bouger mon petit cul d'aristo dépravé au rythme de la chanson.

1…

- T'as pas bientôt fini ton petit numéro ? Peste-t-il soudain.

BINGO ! Qui c'est le meilleur ? C'est Bibi !

- Je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser maintenant ?

- Ah ça, quand il s'agit de jouer avec mes nerfs, tu y arrives à la perfection !

- Merci, merci. Pouffé-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

Il continue de marcher, mais accélère toutefois la cadence. Et moi qui comptais l'énerver et le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'est rapé ! Mais hors de question de lâcher prise ! Je m'arrête alors, espérant qu'il fasse de même. Ce qu'il fait après s'être rendu compte que je ne le suivais plus. Il revient alors sur ses pas, un air passablement énervé collé au visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries alors arrête ça et suis-moi.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Tu vas me faire quoi, me menotter et me faire avancer de force ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Draco, ou je risque de te prendre au mot.

- Brr, je me fais pipi dessus, tiens.

- Bien, tu l'auras voulu… Dit-il, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être du réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Mais il ne va rien me faire, pas vrai ? Ce n'est qu'un coup de bluff, comme toujours. Non ? Non, il est très sérieux apparemment. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur par son corps musclé. Ses avant-bras de chaque côté de mon visage et son souffle frôlant de peu mes lèvres :

- Tu as peur, Draco ?

Je réprime un rictus mauvais et lui lance sur la défensive :

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

Il plonge soudain sa tête dans mon cou et je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Je frissonne. Une langue taquine vient chatouiller ma peau sensible. Langue très vite remplacée par ses dents qui me torturent délicieusement. Mes pensées se font la malle à partir de cet instant et je me laisse envahir par ces délicieuses sensations. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps, passées outre mes vêtements et je gémis d'anticipation. C'est tellement étrange, je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel plaisir ave quelqu'un et il faut que ce soit avec lui. Avec un fou psychopathe, névrosé et bâti comme un dieu certes, mais un fou quand même. Je sens sa langue s'attaquer à mes tétons et ses doigts empoigner ma virilité fièrement dressée. Il actionne alors un mouvement de haut en bas. Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise que son poignet en exerce un suivant. J'essaie de garder les yeux ouverts et de le regarder enfin. Mes yeux se posent sur lui, maintenant à genoux devant moi. Je tremble, encore. Je l'observe avec fascination lécher sur toute sa longueur mon sexe, son regard ancré dans le mien. C'en est trop, si ça continue, je vais… Je rejette ma tête en arrière et attrape ses cheveux un peu violemment, dans le but de le faire recommencer. Mais il en décide autrement et se recule :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Draco.

- Ha…rry…

- Dis-le.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et je fais ce que jamais je n'ai osé faire auparavant : je supplie.

- Continue…

- Et le mot magique ? Quémande-t-il, taquin.

- Vatefairefoutre, soufflé-je, frustré.

Il rit et engloutit alors sans prévenir ma verge sur le point d'exploser. Mon corps est en feu et mes hanches viennent accélérer d'elles-mêmes la cadence imposée par mon bourreau. Je ne tiens plus et manque de lâcher prise tant le plaisir me foudroie sur place. Il le voit et ses mains viennent agripper mes hanches afin de me maintenir debout. Un ultime va et viens de sa part m'achève et je jouis en lui. Sa langue récolte les quelques dernières traces de sperme présentes sur moi pendant que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. C'était… C'était, je n'ai même pas de mots pour le décrire. Je me rhabille à la va-vite, encore sous les effets de mon orgasme. C'est bien comme ça que ça s'appelle, non ? Je n'arrive même plus à penser, merde. De nouveau à ma hauteur, il me glisse à l'oreille :

- Bon, eh bien, les menottes ce sera pour une autre fois.

Et je réalise alors ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai pris mon pied avec Potter. J'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé me faire sucer par ce connard de première, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

Pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effets ?

Pourquoi ai-je réagis aussi vite ?

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas arrêté ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi…

- Et si tu arrêtais de te prendre la tête, Draco ?

- Je ne me prends pas la tête, _Potter_.

- Ah, tiens, ce n'est plus Harry maintenant ? Me dit-il, les yeux pétillants et la voix rauque.

Je m'écarte de lui vivement, honteux de m'être autant laissé aller et décide d'avancer.

- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder, si ?

- Un Malfoy ne boude p…

- Oui, je sais, je sais, me coupe-t-il, amusé de ma réaction. Allez, suis-moi où on va être en retard plus qu'on ne l'est déjà. A moins bien sur que tu ne veuilles que l'on poursuive cette petite expérience encore un peu ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et marche sans lui prêter attention. Le silence prend place entre nous deux et seul les bruits de nos pas sur la chaussée goudronnée résonne à nos oreilles. S'ajoute à cela le grésillement des vieux lampadaires sensés nous éclairer et les vrombissements des voitures sortant de chez eux. Nous tournons enfin dans une petite rue sombre et peu avenante. Je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser pour autant et le suis dans l'allée. Quelques minutes après, nous arrivons dans une espèce de petit bar miteux, d'où pendent quelques guirlandes lumineuses et ayant pour seule enseigne le nom d'_**Hogwarts**_**.** Je lève machinalement les yeux au ciel, me demandant ce qu'on est venus faire ici. Harry Potter entre sans plus de formalités et m'invite à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Je m'arrête sur le seuil le temps d'observer les lieux. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais assez accueillante. Il y fait assez chaud et une bonne ambiance y règne. De la musique irlandaise passe en boucle et plusieurs personnes sont accoudées près du bar, parlant entre eux et attendant leur commande. Je vois Potter se diriger vers les barmans et les saluer d'une tape dans la main. Ces deux-là sont roux et ont une mine plus que réjouies en le voyant. Ils discutent ensemble pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il me désigne du doigt, m'invitant à les rejoindre. J'esquisse une moue réprobatrice à son encontre et m'approche d'eux.

- Draco, je te présente Fred et Georges. Fred, Georges, voici Draco.

Ils me regardent intensément de la tête aux pieds jusqu'à ce que Fred, - ou Georges ? -, ne pousse un sifflement d'admiration à mon encontre :

- Et bah putain, tu t'fais pas chier Harry ! Il est canon !

- J'en croquerai bien un bout, si tu veux mon avis… Ajoute son jumeau, rieur.

- Désolé les mecs, mais je le garde pour moi.

- T'es pas partageur, Harry ! Dirent-ils dans un même ensemble tout en lui sautant dessus.

Malgré moi, je me mets à rire, leur joie de vivre m'ayant visiblement contaminé. Je sens la poigne de Potter sur ma hanche et son souffle chaud dans mon cou :

- Tu ne devrais pas rire autant, tu sais. Un vrai appel à la luxure.

Il prend une seconde inspiration dans le but d'ajouter quelque chose quand l'un des frères s'exclame :

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on doit y retourner. Tout le monde vous attend en haut. A plus, Harry, Draco. Me dit-il tout en me lançant un clin d'œil très suggestif.

Je lui souris en retour et suis donc mon compatriote à l'étage du dessus. La chaleur y est étouffante et la musique rythme les conversations qui vont bon train. Des lampions aux couleurs automnales sont accrochés au plafond, tamisant légèrement la pièce. C'est agréable, on se croirait dans un petit cocon familial. C'est sur que ça change de mon ancien chez moi… Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je m'aperçois que je suis tout seul, comme un con, cet abruti m'ayant visiblement laissé. Un sifflement à ma droite m'informe de sa position. Je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel, j'n'y crois pas, ce connard me siffle comme un vulgaire cabot.

- Hé Draco, par ici ! Hurle-t-il à travers la pièce déjà bien remplie.

Je suis le son de sa voix et arrive enfin devant la petite tablée. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? La bande de Potter, manquait plus que ça. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire et me désigne un siège à côté de lui. Je le regarde lentement et décide de m'installer à l'autre bout de la table, à l'opposé. Une lueur amusée illumine ses prunelles, mon petit manège ne passe pas inaperçu. Il se lance ensuite dans les présentations pendant que je les dévisage un par un. Le plus surexcité de tous s'appelle Seamus et sa voisine, aussi rousse que ses frères s'occupant du bar, c'est Ginny. Son frère, Ron, est accompagné de sa petite-amie Hermione, plus connu sous le surnom de Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde. Surnom qui a valu un regard noir à tous ceux qui ont osé rigoler. Le dernier de cette joyeuse troupe se nomme Neville. Plutôt calme et pas mal bâti, je dois l'avouer. Je suis plongé dans mon observation quand soudain quelqu'un m'interpelle :

- Alors dis-moi Draco, tu es ami avec Harry depuis longtemps ? Qui a fait le premier pas vers l'autre ?

- Je ne crois pas que le terme « ami » convienne réellement pour désigner notre relation, Hermione.

Je le sens se tendre nerveusement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question apparemment. Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Je m'apprête alors à répondre quand il me coupe brutalement :

- Voyons Hermione, je t'ai déjà raconté notre rencontre ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Draco allait tomber dans les escaliers et comme le bon gars que je suis, je l'ai rattrapé in extremis.

- Dites moi vous tous, dis-je en désignant l'assemblée, il a toujours joué au sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ?

Un éclat de rire me fait sursauter et Ron me répond, ses épaules tressautant à cause de son fou-rire :

- Harry a toujours été un bon petit gars, enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le stade de l'adolescence ! Ah, les hormones ! Tu te souviens, dit-il en s'adressant à son meilleur-ami, des quatre-cent coups qu'on a pu faire ?! Je me souviens de la fois où on matait les nanas dans les bains publics, c'était le pied ! Et puis aussi, quand on a embarqué à nous deux un distributeur de magazines pornos dans la boutique des Parkinson !

- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça, Ronald Weasley… Intervient Hermione, en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

- Enfin, ça explique comment elle a appris à jouer de sa langue. Ajoute Seamus, mimant un mouvement de succion très explicite.

- Personnellement, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu de magazines X, fais-je machinalement.

Je prends finalement conscience des six paires d'yeux qui me fixent avec étonnement et m'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment. Quand soudain, ma dernière phrase me revient en mémoire. Et merde…

* * *

><p>Quelles sont donc vos impressions ? Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir assuré pour la fin de ce chapitre mais ce sont les risques du métier !<p> 


	8. Fin de soirée

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. (Non, sans blague ?)

Rating : M. (Naturellement)

_Couples :_ Harry P / Draco M.

Notes : Bonjour et encore merci, merci, merciiiii pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Je sais que je ne réponds pas souvent, voire jamais, mais je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Je m'excuse ENCORE pour le temps d'écriture de ce chapitre mais le voilà enfin ! Et rassurez-vous, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !

Je vous laisse lire, je vous embrasse de partout,

Line Crah.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Fin de soirée.<span>

- Vous en tirez, une tête d'enterrement ! Ne me dites pas que vous y avez cru ? Dis-je en plaisantant à moitié.

Pourquoi suis-je aussi maladroit ? Je devrais savoir qu'il faut toujours remuer sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler mais nan, mon cerveau préfère laisser mon corps s'exprimer à sa guise. Merci bien. Et les voilà qui me regardent tous avec des yeux de merlans frits. Et l'autre imbécile est en train de se taper un fou-rire, et moi qui comptait sur lui pour me sortir de cette impasse…

- On parlait de quoi, déjà ? Nan parce que j'ai l'impression d'en avoir choqué plus d'un mais faut pas vous froisser pour si peu, c'est juste que mon humour laisse parfois à désirer, c'est tout. Fais-je en partant dans un petit rire ayant pour but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je me tire en vitesse ou j'attends que l'un d'eux se décide enfin à parler ? Je me lève soudain, faisant tomber mon tabouret dans la précipitation et descend au bar. Non, il est hors de question de fuir maintenant, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je me demande aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas profité de la situation en leur avouant ce que me faisait subir leur soi-disant « pote ». Et la réponse vient directement à moi : question de fierté. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils me croiraient et puis, je ne suis pas dur genre à aller chercher du réconfort chez autrui. Je dévale donc les marches et atterrit au comptoir. Il y a foule et je me débats tant bien que mal pour me dégoter une place.

A peine installé, je vois l'un des jumeaux se précipiter sur moi. Il a les joues rougies et le souffle un peu court.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demandé-je avec un brin de curiosité dans la voix.

- Oh rien d'extraordinaire, juste une bagarre.

- Tu t'es battu ?

- Non, je suis plutôt du genre pacifiste. J'ai juste été arrêter le conflit, comme d'habitude.

- Et ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

- Comment veux-tu résister à une aussi belle gueule d'ange ? Me sort-il après un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Je me mets à rire, ce type est vraiment un cas mais je l'aime bien.

- Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- J'y étais mais j'avais soif, mentis-je.

- Oh, bien. Alors, que désires-tu ? Je suis tout ouïe.

- Un truc fort.

- A ce point ? Tu es sur que ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

- Ca va, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à être au centre de l'attention…

- Un whisky coca, c'est assez fort pour toi ?

- Si tu pouvais abuser sur le whisky, ça m'arrangerait, fis-je en riant.

- Bien mon colonel ! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire de gamin étirant ses lèvres.

Je le regarde préparer ma boisson et le voit déposer une tranche de citron accompagné d'une petite ombrelle. Je me mets à sourire inconsciemment à ce genre d'attention. Y'a pas à dire, je préfère être ici qu'en haut avec toute la troupe de fous furieux et son regard beaucoup trop possessif sur moi. Le verre atterri devant moi sans que je n'y fasse attention ainsi qu'un jeune audacieux. J'ai à peine le temps de remercier le barman que celui-ci me glisse à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué, Draco…

Je le regarde alors plus attentivement et m'écarte vivement de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, bon sang ? Et moi qui pensais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Sam.

- Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

- Va-t-en, j'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes. Toi et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, ça, ça n'a pas changé.

- Laisse-moi, mes amis m'attendent.

- Des amis, toi ? Laisse-moi rire, à part Zabini, t'as jamais eu personne.

- Il faut croire que ton départ m'a ouvert les yeux.

J'ai envie d'écourter cette échange, de partir, de me tirer. Je maudis Potter de m'avoir trainé ici parce que maintenant, je suis coincé. Dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas me défiler. Soit je reste ici, soit je monte retrouver ces gens que je n'apprécie pas et qui ne m'apprécient pas non plus. Il y a aussi une autre solution mais ce n'est pas la plus brillante que j'ai pu avoir : je peux rester au bar, ignorer quiconque voulait m'approcher, -y compris Sam, et picoler. Boire, boire et encore boire. Mais à quoi bon ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je serai bien quelques instants puis je finirai par avoir la tête qui tourne sans parler de la gueule de bois du lendemain. Oh et puis merde, s'il ne me reste que ça ! Je bois mon verre d'une traite, ignorant la brulure dans ma gorge et commande un assortiment de shooter. Cette fois-ci, c'est Georges qui me les apporte sans faire de commentaires. Je prends le plateau avec moi et m'installe confortablement dans un canapé au fond de la salle. Je sens plus que je n'entends une personne s'assoir à côté de moi :

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Draco. En plus, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- La ferme Sam, et je t'ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix.

- Je suis têtu, tu le sais bien.

_Malheureusement._

Je ne l'écoute plus et engloutit deux verres à la suite. Le liquide, qui au début me brulait, laisse place à une agréable sensation, tel du petit lait.

- Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit, tu m'as manqué et tu me manques encore, Draco. Me souffla Sam au creux de l'oreille.

Je le repousse, las :

- Il ne fallait pas partir, tant pis pour toi. Je suis déjà tombé dans ton piège, je ne recommencerai pas une nouvelle fois.

Et je ponctue ma réplique avec un nouveau shooter. Je dois en être au… Je ne sais même plus tiens. Je me sens étrangement bien, je plane. Je crois que je suis un peu soul. Bah, tant que je ne dégueule pas, ça va ! Notre petit jeu continue encore il me parle, je l'envoie balader, je bois, il revient, je réplique, je bois, je bois, je réponds… à quoi ? Il m'embrasse, je crois, c'est… bon ? Ma tête tourne vite vite vite, quelqu'un repose mon verre que je tenais à la main il y a encore trois secondes. Je me sens soulevé, léger, une langue dans mon cou, une main dans mon dos. Je suis.. trop… bien. C'est…

- Viens avec moi, Dray. Viens.

Moi, je ne suis plus rien là, je vogue, oh ! Il fait tout beau, des petits elfes dorés tournent autour de moi, ma tête tourne aussi. Aaah… Je m'agrippe à lui et je ressens une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son souffle, sensations, oui oui oui ! Je m'enfonce dans le canapé, Sam sur moi et puis, et puis, je me sens relâché, je tombe.

- Quest-cqui… Que… Passe-t-il ?

J'entends vaguement des sons, quelqu'un hurle,… hein ?

- NE LE TOUCHE PAS, BORDEL DE MERDE ! FOUS LE CAMP, FOUS LE CAMP OU JE T'ECRASE TA SALE PETITE GUEULE !

Une autre personne rit, fort, j'ai mal à la tête, mal, mal, mal. Je crois que je vais… J'ai. Des bourdonnements me fracassent le crâne, mes yeux sont troubles. Et puis soudain, plus rien.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour vous, je sais que c'est un peu court, que je vous malmène en m'arrêtant comme ça, je sais mais la suite arrivera bientot. (Oui oui, bientot!) Alors, pour vous, qui est ce mystérieux Sam ? Et que va faire Harry à Draco après les avoir vu ?<p> 


	9. Règlement de compte et jeu surprise

Titre : Toyboy.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Rating : M, M et encore M !

_Couples__:_ Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Notes : Pour une fois que je tiens mes promesses, je suis assez fière de moi ! Voici donc le chapitre 9 ! Je précise qu'il contient un **lemon** donc ceux ou celles qui ne supportent pas ça, je vous conseille de ne pas lire !

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui,

Bonne lecture !

Line Crah.

Ps : Vous avez remarqué ? En plus d'arriver en avance, ce chapitre est aussi plus long que les autres. Heureux ?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 :<span> Règlement de compte et jeu surprise.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne du tonnerre et papillonne difficilement des yeux. Cette lumière est beaucoup trop aveuglante pour mes pauvres petits yeux. Je me redresse peu à peu en évitant tous gestes brusques et prends conscience du lieu où je me trouve. Lieu que j'aurais aimé quitter le plus vite possible si mes membres n'étaient pas aussi lourds. J'ai du mal à me souvenir de la soirée. Ca m'agace. Je me rappelle seulement du début, de la troupe de joyeux lurons un peu coincés du cul qui entoure Harry et de ma conversation avec Fred. Et de l'arrivée surprise de Sam.

Un raclement de gorge me fait alors sursauter :

-J'aimerai vraiment avoir une conversation avec toi concernant ce qui s'est passé hier mais vu ton état, je ne risque pas de te soutirer quoique ce soit. Bois ça, on discutera après.

Harry me tend alors un verre avec un cachet effervescent à l'intérieur. Ce que j'ai horreur de ces machins-là… Il me voit hésiter et me fait signe d'avaler en vitesse, le regard menaçant. J'obtempère immédiatement et grimace une fois le gout passé.

-T'es fâché contre moi ? Demandé-je en fixant le fond de mon verre.

- Non, répond-t-il.

Ah, cool.

Je souffle un peu, soulagé. Je m'attendais à autre chose de sa part mais finalement, il n'a pas l'air trop mal luné. Et puis, je n'ai rien fait à part boire comme un trou, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- Je ne suis pas fâché Draco, je suis bien plus que ça.

_Quel naïf je fais. _

- Pardon ? Bien plus ? C'est-à-dire combien sur une échelle de dix ? Demandé-je un peu sonné par ce changement brutal et ma cuite de la veille.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi ou je te jure que tu ne t'en tireras pas seulement avec quelques hématomes.

Wowowo, il me fait quoi là, le Potter ? C'est vrai que je n'ai aucun souvenir mais je n'ai pas pu faire un truc démesuré au point de me faire engueuler dès le matin. Il m'énerve, il me tue à un point. Et tout ça me donne la migraine. Je n'ai même pas le courage de me rebeller :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te met en pétard parce que je t'avoue que là, je suis complètement largué. J'ai certes, passé plus de temps au bar qu'avec tes amis mais ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser !

Il s'approche de moi férocement et m'arrache le verre des mains afin de le déposer sur la table basse d'à côté. Après quoi, il me tire par le col et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Je vais te faire regretter l'humiliation que tu m'as faite endurer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je te laisse deux heures pour te remettre de ta gueule de bois.

- Et après ? Fais-je, tremblant.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Sur ce, il me laisse seul comme à l'accoutumée en train de dégazer et de ruminer ses paroles. Il m'emmerde, lui et ses sautes d'humeur répétées. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour l'énerver autant ? J'ai dégueulé sur ses chaussures à un moment ou à un autre ? J'ai dragué une personne que je n'aurai pas du ? Ouais, de toute façon, c'est peu probable, personne n'était assez intéressant à cette soirée pour que je me préoccupe de lui, peut-être Sam, surement Sam. Mais attends… Il était bien avec moi quand j'ai commencé à boire, il était également à mes côtés quand je me suis enfilé cul sec sur cul sec. Non, il ne s'est rien passé, je deviens parano à cause de l'autre abruti qui me fout tout sur le dos. N'empêche que je ne me souviens de rien après ça, et ça me file la nausée. Ce genre de choses ne m'arrive jamais en général et là… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait merde ?! Un flash me revient brièvement et je cours dans la salle de bain, la tête lourde, le cœur au bord de l'explosion et des sueurs froides dans le dos. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je vomis le peu qu'il me restait dans l'estomac. Appuyé sur le rebord des toilettes, je ferme les yeux. C'est impossible, comment ça a pu arriver, comment ai-je pu le laisser faire ? Et moi, comment… pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé ? Mon ventre se contracte de nouveau et la bile me remonte le long de l'œsophage. Je me sens faible, physiquement et moralement. Après plusieurs minutes, je réussis enfin à me calmer un minimum. Je m'écroule, las, sur le sol froid de la salle de bain et suis des yeux les lumières accrochées au plafond. Ca fait un peu cliché de s'étaler comme ça mais j'ai toujours aimé le faire. J'ai l'impression que mes soucis chutent avec moi et que le temps s'arrête. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et la porte s'ouvre alors brutalement sur un Harry toujours furax.

- Les deux heures sont déjà écoulées ?

Il ne me répond pas et me tire brutalement par le bras afin de me relever à sa hauteur. Mes pieds eux, me portent à peine. Je déglutis, je tremble inconsciemment. Et maintenant ?

- Ne prononce pas un mot, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Suis-moi.

Je suis parcouru de frissons et c'est tétanisé que j'obéis. Chose que je n'aurais jamais acceptée en temps normal, mettons ça sur le coup de l'effet post-cuite. Il se dirige vers un endroit encore inconnu à mes yeux, pousse la porte et je découvre ce qui doit être sa chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de détailler le lieu qu'il s'assoit sur le lit double tout en m'affrontant du regard :

- Déshabille-toi.

Sa voix claque dans l'air. Froide, autoritaire. J'amorce un mouvement de recul, surpris. J'ai du mal entendre.

- Pardon ? Laissé-je échapper.

Ni une ni deux, il m'assène un claque phénoménale. Ma tête vient heurter le sol avec force et je peine à me redresser. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs à présent, j'ose enfin le défier comme avant. J'essuie du revers de la main le mince filet de sang qui s'échappe de mes lèvres puis me jette sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Je bloque ensuite ses poignets avec mes mains et l'enjambe sauvagement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? T'es furax parce que contrairement à lui, t'as pas réussi me baiser ? Mais t'en fais pas, ton vœu va être exaucer.

Bizarrement, il ne résiste pas, ne manifeste aucun mouvement à mon encontre. Il attend. Il me teste, me pousse à bout. Ce connard se joue de cette situation. Il s'en contrefout parce qu'il sait qu'il a l'avantage et que je ne peux rien lui faire sans le regretter en retour. Il se trompe. Et je vais le lui prouver. D'un mouvement habile et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je lui enlève haut et pantalon. Il veut jouer ?Jouons. Je ne suis pas une poule de luxe pour rien, après tout. J'amorce par la suite un léger mouvement de hanche le faisant réagir doucement. Il se demande jusqu'où je vais aller, fronce les sourcils et mords sa lèvre inférieure. Je vais lui montrer qui je suis, lui faire voir qu'on ne maitrise pas un Malfoy d'un simple claquement de doigt. Je resserre mon emprise sur lui et mords son cou, goute son odeur, retrace de ma langue une veine palpitante. Mes dents raclent sa peau ainsi que sa barbe de trois jours. Je descends encore puis m'attaque à ses boutons de chair en tirant doucement dessus. Il bouge contre moi et gémis silencieusement. Je relève les yeux vers lui et le voit sourire. Ca l'amuse, on verra pour combien de temps. Je décide enfin de passer aux choses sérieuses et descends ma bouche au niveau de son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son bout de tissu. Mon souffle vient caresser avec une lenteur infinie la bosse déformant son boxer que je retrace de ma langue, laissant un sillon humide sur toute sa longueur. Je sens Potter se tendre, sa respiration se fait irrégulière et je sais que j'ai gagné. De mes dents, je lui enlève avec rudesse son dernier vêtement, le dévoilant entièrement. Je déteste l'avouer mais il est beau à en faire bander le petit Jésus en personne. D'un regard, je lui fais comprendre de ne pas bouger et relâche ses poignets. De cette manière, je peux empoigner sa virilité fièrement dressée et commencer un lent et douloureux va-et-vient. Je fais glisser mes doigts vers ses testicules que je malaxe doucement avant de remonter m'occuper de son sexe. Et sans prévenir, je le prends en bouche, faisant cogner son gland au fond de ma gorge. Mes succions sont tantôt lentes, tantôt rapides ce qui le frustre d'avantage. Le sentant venir, je m'arrête et donne un dernier coup de langue sur l'urètre d'où s'écoule déjà un peu de liquide séminal. Je l'entends gémir et donner un coup de hanche, dans l'espoir que je continue et l'amène à la jouissance. Je vais continuer, ça c'est certain mais surement pas dans le but de lui faire plaisir. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance, quel parfum… exquis. Je le suce une nouvelle fois, le surprenant encore tout en lui arrachant un cri, mes dents viennent alors râper sa peau sensible un peu vite et au moment où je m'apprête à finir le travail, je me retrouve sous un Harry excité et incandescent :

- Tu avais l'intention de me la bouffer Draco ? Et moi qui pensais que tu faisais tout ça pour me satisfaire et te faire pardonner… je suis déçu.

Et merde, je l'avais sous-estimé. Et mon plan se retourne maintenant contre moi : ce n'est plus lui qui est à ma merci mais l'inverse. Et malheureusement je ne fais absolument pas le poids.

- Bien deviné, Sherlock. Je ne te savais pas si perspicace. Dis-je, sur la défensive.

Méticuleusement, il me relève le menton et me susurre à voix basse :

- Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, c'est à mon tour de faire joujou avec toi.

Il me maintient sous lui et m'arrache mes vêtements faisant fi de mes protestations. Ainsi, je me retrouve nu comme un ver devant lui.

- On va jouer selon mes règles, tu es d'accord ? Continue-t-il. Je vais te poser des questions et à chaque réponse que je jugerai satisfaisante, je te pénètrerai plus ou moins brutalement. Si tu te soumets dès le début, je verrai pour quelques préliminaires, tout dépend de toi. Bien. Première question : Avais-tu l'intention de révéler à mes amis ce qu'il se passe entre nous ?

- Comme si c'était mon genre de faire à la victime ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Explosé-je brutalement avant de hurler de douleur.

Quel enfoiré, j'avais pourtant répondu à sa question, ça fait mal. Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, une larme glisse le long de ma joue.

- Ne pleure pas Draco, tu l'as cherché. Un simple « non » aurait suffit mais il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et à ce rythme-là, je vais jouir avant même d'avoir pu te poser toutes mes questions. Tu es tellement étroit, tu sais…

- Ne dis-tu pas ça pour cacher le fait que tu es un éjaculateur précoce ? Ne puis-je me retenir d'ajouter.

- De l'humour, de la répartie… J'ai gagné le gros lot avec toi. Passons : Pourquoi être parti ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce que j'aime ou non ? Rit-il en se retirant d'un coup, me faisant hoqueter.

Etrangement, je me sens vide sans lui. _Je dois délirer, oui._

- Je m'ennuyais et puis je n'aimais pas la façon dont ils me regardaient tous.

A peine ai-je le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me surprend une fois encore en glissant sa main sur mon sexe. Je tressaille, sa douceur est inhabituelle et elle me fait planer comme jamais. Il continue ses attouchements tout en s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois en moi. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir se mêle et je retiens un gémissement entre mes lèvres. Lèvres qu'il vient aspirer entre les siennes dans le but de les martyriser d'une délicieuse manière. Puis tout s'arrête et il reprend :

- On dirait que ce jeu te plait aussi, ronronne-t-il.

- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas baisé, ne te fais pas d'idées.

Son regard noir me transperce, j'ai peut-être abusé. Non, j'ai abusé et il me le fait comprendre en me retournant sur le ventre, le cul relevé et offert à tout pervers. Offert à lui.

Je crie sous la décharge de plaisir que je viens de recevoir, est-ce bien sa langue que je sens ?

- aaAAh…

C'est tellement…, je perds mes mots. Cet enculé me fait perdre mon vocabulaire et toutes facultés de penser. Personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir autant de sensations. J'aimerai qu'il continue sa torture sur moi mais c'est malheureusement à ce moment qu'il stoppe toute caresse, -anale ou non.

- Dis-moi qui était ce mec avec toi ?

- Personne.

Mon bourreau pose alors ses mains sur mes hanches et me pénètre sauvagement, écartant mes chairs, me brulant de l'intérieur.

- Réponds.

Je m'apprête à le faire mais suis coupé par un autre de ses assauts tout aussi bestial, voire plus. Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge sous la douleur éprouvée. Malheureusement pour moi, il prend cela comme un refus de ma part et se renfonce en moi. Plusieurs larmes viennent s'échouer sur le lit et je peine à répondre :

- Sam… I-il s'appel-le Sam.

Harry, toujours ancré en moi, se cale contre mon dos et enserre mon cou de sa main droite, la relevant légèrement du drap contre lequel je m'étais appuyé pour retenir mes sanglots :

- Et qui est ce Sam ? Qui est-il pour toi ? Dis-moi. Ne veux-tu pas que je te fasse du bien ? Ajoute-t-il en enserrant ma virilité dans son autre main, son index titillant mon urètre.

Ses va-et-vient se font plus langoureux, plus doux, plus jouissifs.

- C-continue..., je supplie.

- Qui est-ce ? Demande-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

- C'était mon premier. C'est lui qui m'a dépucelé.

Je le sens se tendre derrière moi et il me pose une dernière question :

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui.

_Comme un fou._

__Et sans plus attendre, il me refait sien brutalement. Il me pilonne avec force, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau au rythme de ses coups de butoirs. Je ne peux pas me débattre, je ne peux que hurler à m'en fendre l'âme. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Je lui ai répondu alors pourquoi ? La sensation de plaisir ressentie précédemment a totalement disparue et je me retrouve souillé, malmené, baisé.

* * *

><p>Y'a pas à dire, ce chapitre n'était pas des plus tendres. J'essaiera de mes rattraper la prochaine fois, pauvre Dray, je lui en fais baver!<p>

A plus!


End file.
